Baby Talk
by psychokid
Summary: Oneshot. Reid acting silly.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**A/N:** Just so you know, this is my first fanfic EVER. Please review, and tell me what you think. Warning: A little OOC for Reid and Hotch. Please forgive me.

_______________________________________________________________________

Morgan finished his report, and looked up at the clock, letting out a sigh of relief, seeing it was finally time to go. The whole team had a whooping _one whole day_ off, and Morgan was eager to begin his weekend. Grabbing his jacket, Morgan began to walk out of the bullpen. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as he walked by the door leading to the conference room.

JJ, Will, Garcia, and Prentiss were sitting outside the door, huddled on other side of the door, which was open just a crack, and a video camera on a tripod sat in the middle of the group, positioned so it was looking through the crack in the door into the conference room. Everyone was staring avidly at the little screen on the video camera, absolutely silent. Morgan walked over to the group, frowning slightly. He suddenly became aware of a very, very strange noise coming from the conference room…giggling. He recognized the high-pitched giggle that belonged to JJ and Will's son, Henry. Will had brought him in about an hour earlier, mainly so JJ could show off her son before Will took her home. Henry had just started walking and talking. So it wasn't a surprise to hear Henry giggling. It was the other giggle that has Morgan confused. Small, quiet, and lower-pitched. There was a man giggling with Henry in the BAU conference room.

Morgan stepped up to the group, peering over Garcia's shoulder at the little screen. He immediately put his hand to his lips to keep any sound from escaping.

Reid, resident genius of the BAU, was making faces at a baby.

Reid was sitting in a chair, his right side to the door, Henry propped up on the table in front of him. Reid's eyes were closed, and he was sticking his tongue out at Henry, who was giggling fiercely. Reid broke out in a controlled laugh before making another face, puffing his cheeks out. Little Henry put his palms on Reid's cheeks, and Morgan jumped, dropping his coat as Reid let out a loud raspberry that made Henry laugh excitedly.

After Reid and Henry recovered from their laughter, Henry tapped on Reid's cheeks. When nothing happened, the toddler made an angry noise.

"Speeeezzzzz….." Henry whined, tapping Reid's cheeks again.

"Speeeeencerrrrrr…"

"Spez."

"No, my name is not 'Spez' it's 'Spencer'."

"Spezer."

Reid seemed satisfied, because he let out another, smaller raspberry, eliciting more giggles from Henry.

"Spezer, play trut wid me."

Morgan could see the frown form on Reid's face, even in the tiny screen.

"I'm not sure I know what that is," Reid said, sounding less like 'Spezer' and more like Reid now. Henry pulled at the little straps of the backpack he wore till Reid helped him take it off, and then pulled open the zipper. Henry pulled everything out, carelessly dropping the contents, till he pulled out a toy truck.

"Trut."

"Oh, right. I'm afraid I don't really know how to play."

Henry didn't seem to hear Reid, having crawled off the table with Reid's help to sit in his lap. Henry began driving the toy truck back and forth on the table in front of him making engine noises. He stopped for a second turning to Reid.

"You be da trut," Henry ordered, turning back to the table, pushing the toy again, this time not making the noises for the truck. When Reid didn't immediately oblige him, he turned to glare at Reid for a moment, and then demonstrated the truck noise before turning back to his game. Reid let out a sigh, and then began letting out a rumbling noise to supplement the truck's progress back and forth across the table.

Morgan had watched, wide-eyed, unable to tear his eyes from the scene till now. He shook his head, taking a couple steps back. However, he bumped into Hotch, who had just now walked up, looking at the group as if they had all grown heads. Morgan turned around to apologize, but Hotch spoke first, in a loud, incredulous voice.

"What are all of you doing?"

All at once, Garcia, Will, JJ and Prentiss, spun around, looking incredibly guilty.

"Uh…nothing sir…." Garcia began. Suddenly the door to the conference room opened and everyone turned to see Reid holding Henry and staring at the video camera in front of him like it was something demonic.

"Oh…." Reid stopped, gaping like a fish out of water for a moment. He cleared his throat loudly, and then maneuvered around the camera, handing Henry to Will, and Henry's backpack to JJ. Reid cleared his throat once more, his face flushing a deep red. "I'm going home. See you guys later." With that he walked away. Once he'd gotten to his desk and picked up his bag and jacket, he practically ran out of the bullpen.

Hotch watched him leave, and then turned to the guilty group, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, a small sigh escaping his lips. Garcia was shutting off the camera, carefully avoiding eye contact with Hotch.

"Were you guys video-taping Reid?"

After several guiltily mumbled 'yes's', Hotch shook his head. However, when he looked up the corners of his mouth were twitching upward, and although he didn't quite smile, his normally stern features were lighting up with repressed amusement. "I suggest all of you apologize to Reid." He was answered with hasty nods. He waved his hand, signaling that they were free to go. Will, JJ and Prentiss took off immediately. Morgan and Garcia went to go, but Hotch stopped Garcia with a small touch on the shoulder, and Morgan stopped to wait for her.

"Don't let it end up on youtube."


End file.
